


These stupid purple hearts appear because of you.

by arinning



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hyejoo falls in love so badly hearts appear, Hyerim nation make some noise!!!!!!, Purple Hearts, Yeojin is hyejoos very bad wingman, clueless yerim❤️, short???? Idk if this is short lol, stan loona, this is fluff btw, yeojin hates the education system, yerim is drunk but hyejoo helps her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinning/pseuds/arinning
Summary: Purple hearts appear around Hyejoo whenever Yerim comes around into the café.So, how does Hyejoo deal with her hearts-issue when a drunk Yerim enters the café late into the night?soft hyerim 🥺
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	These stupid purple hearts appear because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> HYERIM NATION THIS IS FOR YOU 
> 
> might look messy lol i didnt have a proper plan for this and im literally writing it as i go 
> 
> Its also 11:13PM and im tired man,,, didnt proof read it lol too lazy
> 
> Enjoy some soft hyejoo head over heels for yerim!
> 
> @hyunnerim on twitter!

Hyejoo didn’t know where it first started.  
  


The hearts, she means.   
  


Small purple hearts that popped out from nowhere when _she_ comes around. By _she_ Hyejoo means the regular customer that comes every morning to order her usual large caramel macchiato before going to work. _She_ , as in the young woman that had lovely light brown locks of hair that she structured in different hairstyles everyday (Hyejoo preferred it when she let it down though). _She_ , who always smiled with her entire face when Hyejoo served her order, her eyes and cheeks would rise as the corner of her lips curved into a tiny smile. _She_ , who kept on radiating even if it was an ungodly hour of the day. 

Hyejoo worked full time at her sister’s Café, as the manager(?). The café was open 24/7, however, and Hyejoo took the late night and early morning shift. Means she saw the drunks arrive late into the night after a drinking party on the weekends, and workers sluggishly turning in for some caffeine before they head to work in the mornings on weekdays. Then she would sleep the entire day off, wake up and head back to work. It’s been a while since she has seen normal daylight, and the regular college students liked to tease her about it.

”How was last night?” Yeojin, another regular whose sole purpose in the world (as of now) is too annoy the living lights off Hyejoo, asked, leaning by the serving counter, her grand chocolate frappuccino with cream and a paper straw (because save the environment! -or whatever) on one hand. “Did some drunk guy hit on you again?” Yeojin giggled, taking a good look at her nail art that allegedly, _she_ designed herself.   
  


Hyejoo wiped the counter, ignoring Yeojin’s question. “Aren’t you supposed to go to class right now?” The café manager asked, shooting a glare at the college student. Yeojin snickered, “It’s Tuesday, My classes don’t start until twelve.” She explained. Not only was Yeojin an annoying college senior that complained about the education system, but she was an actual good friend (Hyejoo would never admit that, though, cross her heart and hope to die). Yeojin gave decent tips and in exchange, Hyejoo would give her 50% discounts on any drink (and on rare occasions, a drink on the house).   
  


“Then why are you here so early?” Hyejoo asked, returning back to the cashier station. It wasn’t no full house right now, it was 6AM, so there were just a few people that lingered around. Yeojin shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “I guess I missed my tired, depressed and sad-looking café waiter.” Yeojin tip-toed in order tapped Hyejoo’s head. Hyejoo scoffed, slapping Yeojin’s wrist away from her head. The both of them laugh at their stupid antics. A nice way to start the morning, if Hyejoo’s being honest.   
  
  


**_6:30AM._ **

Hyejoo stared at the clock. _It’s time_. An automatic countdown started to set in her head as she prepared herself for what’s to come. Yeojin was ranting about not getting the credits she deserved in her last thesis that the professor returned the other day, and how she was absolutely devastated to see her final grade. Hyejoo simply ignored half of her rant, however. _She needed to get ready_. Her body went on autopilot when beginning to prepare the caramel macchiato.   
  


Yeojin was midway into her speech until she noticed a purple heart floating in front of her, glittering excitedly. She paused, analyzing the small image that danced lightly in the air. Confused if she was hallucinating or not, Yeojin grabbed at the heart, bringing it closer to her face. “What the hell?” Yeojin mouthed, turning the heart around. “Hyejoo- what’s this?” Yeojin rose her head to see the café employee who was busy with preparing a drink no one in particular ordered.   
  


Hyejoo turned around to the source of her name. Yeojin flashed the purple heart at her face, the heart glittering more now that Hyejoo saw it. The café employee’s eyes widened, _another purple heart_ , she thought in an instant. “Do you know what the hell this is? I just saw it floating right in front of me.” Yeojin narrated, shaking the heart. “It’s pretty neat.” She cooed, taking a closer look, the heart emitted a warm atmosphere, glowing purple in Yeojin’s hand. “Pretty, in fact.”   
  


“Give that to me.” Hyejoo demanded, walking up to the unsuspecting college student. “What? No! Finders keepers, Son Hyejoo!” Yeojin stuck her tongue out mockingly, offending Hyejoo. Yeojin was obviously clueless on the origins of the heart was or where it cane from in the first place, which she understood. However, she couldn’t explain to her that the purple hearts appear when she thinks of one person in particular. Her anger started to pent up all of a sudden, _she had to hide that heart before she comes_. Hyejoo mentally punched herself at that reminder. 

  
“Yeojin, I’m asking you nicely, to give it to me.” Hyejoo pressed on, she _needed_ it back. “Why? Is it your’s?” Yeojin smirked, waving the purple heart at Hyejoo’s face to purely just spite her, Yeojin is petty like that. Hyejoo didn’t respond to Yeojin’s question, instead she blew a huff of air in defeat, _she can’t admit that the heart belonged to her_. Hyejoo ran a hand through a hair stressfully. “Exactly, It’s mine.” If looks could kill, Yeojin would have a murder mystery surrounding her death.   
  


“Well, give it back or I’m doubling the price of your drinks starting tomorrow.” Hyejoo threatened, a fake smile playing on her lips. Yeojin gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!” Yeojin placed her hands on her chest, where her heart was. She leaned back and pretended to look offended, _drama queen_ , echoed into Hyejoo’s head- _very loudly_. “Well, I _would_ if you gave that to me.” Hyejoo clarified, pointing at the purple heart that was still in Yeojin’s hands.   
  


“Why do you want it so desperately anyways!? I found it first!” Yeojin defended.   
  


“Well- It looks pretty, I wanna see it!” Hyejoo lied, gesturing her hand in a grabbing position, waiting for Yeojin to place the purple heart on her palm, back to its owner. Yeojin, still being stubborn as ever, shook her head. “It’s mine, and I wanna keep it!”

”God I’m having an argument with a literal _child—“_

As if on cue, the bell that hung on the café door, signaling the arrival of a customer, rung before Hyejoo could finish her sentence. In an instinct, Hyejoo’s _customer service_ personality took over her, possessing her back into work mode. Her robotic voice greeted the customer, “Hi! Welcome to Café Rosy, How may I help you today…-“

  
_It’s her,_ Hyejoo gulped. The girl with the nice smile and perfume that smelled like the sea. “Ah, goodmorning, Hyejoo.” She greeted, her usual smile greeting her. “I’d like the usual, as always.” 

  
She could feel the purple hearts exploding from her chest, which was expanding the bust of her apron. Hyejoo hugged herself across the chest, laughing awkwardly. “Mornin’ Yerim! Please, take a seat, Your usual tall caramel macchiato will come to you in a few minutes!” Hyejoo said in a rush, trying to hide any purple hearts that leaked from her apron- she had to keep them trapped in between her shirt and her apron. Yerim raised an eyebrow at her, “You good?” She asked, obvious concern painting her voice.

”Y-Yes! Please, don’t worry about me! Take a seat.” Hyejoo squeaked reassuringly. Yerim nodded at Hyejoo, turning around to take a seat at the corner of the café, her usual spot as well. Hyejoo turned on her heel abruptly, letting the purple hearts leak out from her apron by lifting it up, a pile of purple hearts fell onto the ground. Glittering ecstatically on the ground, excited from seeing the girl of Hyejoo’s dreams. Hyejoo sighed, kicking the hearts underneath the counter.

”HOLY FUCK, HYEJOO!” Yeojin screamed from behind her, “THAT’S A SHIT TON OF—“ Hyejoo turned around in an instant, clasping a hand on Yeojin’s mouth. Yeojin’s screams were muffled under Hyejoo’s hand. The customers all rose their heads to see what’s all the commotion about, even Yerim. Hyejoo dropped her head down in embarrassment, another purple heart popping up from nowhere in between Yeojin and Hyejoo. “Be quiet, let me work, and I will explain it to you later.” Hyejoo said in a rushed whisper, wanting to shut the university student up.

Yeojin nodded, a bit confused. Hyejoo turned back to the drink that she has already prepared before hand, after much anticipation from seeing Yerim once again. All she needed to do was cap it off and write her name, which she did easily. Hyejoo writing her name messily, in a rush of nervousness as she felt purple hearts follow her hand movements. The purple hearts were pretty to look at, sure, but since Hyejoo was the source of their appearance, it felt annoying to her knowing purple hearts follow her wherever she goes, and she even produces more in the process.   
  


“Caramel macchiato for Yerim!” Hyejoo announced, placing the cup on the serving counter. Yerim perked up at the sound of her name, collecting her things and rushing to Hyejoo. “Thanks once again, Hyejoo, you make the best caramel macchiatos.” Yerim thanked, bowing her head a bit. Purple hearts. Yerim placed her hand on her cup. Hyejoo felt their fingers brush against one another. Purple hearts. “Here’s a tip for your hard work! You must be really exhausted,” Yerim placed a ten-dollar bill next to her cup on the counter. Purple hearts.  
  


”Thanks.” Hyejoo stared at the money. “Have a nice day, Yerim.”   
  


“If my boss allows it.” Yerim gave a tired smile, and a thumbs up. Purple hearts. “Bye, Hyejoo!” 

Yerim leaves the café faster than she entered.   
  
  


Hyejoo reflected on what just happened, she could’ve said _way_ more words than she should’ve. God damn her introverted personality, she just said the same words she usually says to Yerim everyday. _Have a nice day_? Who says that anymore!? _You could’ve just said come back soon, for once!_ Hyejoo bit her lip, Angrily grabbing the ten-dollar bill given by Yerim.

“HYEJOO!” Yeojin yelled, Hyejoo snapped out of her trance. Hyejoo looked at Yeojin slowly. “Hyejoo, the hearts!” Yeojin pointed behind her, Hyejoo shifted her head to see what Yeojin was pointing at. A pile of purple hearts were happily beating, mocking Hyejoo. Hyejoo cringed at them, grabbing a broom leaning on the nearby wall, Hyejoo brushed them away, planning on shoving them into the trashcan or whatever. However, that didn’t help, it just made it even more messier- the purple hearts started to _fly_ around her as the broom flapped air into their direction.   
  


The purple hearts dance around her, it was magical. Well, not for Hyejoo however. Hyejoo waved her hand on the purple hearts, shooing them away. With the purple hearts gone from her sight of vision, revealed a Yeojin whose mouth was agape in shock. Her unfinished frappe with a bitten straw on one hand, and her other hand hovering in front of her mouth, trying to comprehend what just happened.   
  


“WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE _SO_ TELLING ME WHAT’S GOING ON.” Yeojin leaned on the display glass which exposed the type of food the café had to offer. Hyejoo grunted, shoving her hands into her pockets. To her unfortunate realization, even her pockets were filled with purple hearts, Hyejoo pulled one out. “Well…” She tightens her grip on the heart she held, stabbing her fingernails into it, expecting for it to disappear… or dissolve into dust particles and let the air take it along with it.   
  


Instead, Hyejoo felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her other hand patted her chest, the pain was unbearable and unexpected, the sensation spreading her entire body like a virus in under a second. Hyejoo stopped gripping the heart, along with that, her pain eased. “Ouch!” Hyejoo breathed out after the pain went away. Yeojin looked alarmed, staring at Hyejoo. “What happened?”   
  


“I gripped on this heart too hard- and my chest started to hurt.” Hyejoo explained. Yeojin raised an eyebrow at her, as if Hyejoo grew a third eye on her forehead. “Where do these hearts come from in the first place?” Yeojin asked, reaching out for one. The purple heart danced on top of Yeojin’s palms, swirling around, glowing even brighter.

“Okay, before you call me weird, These hearts just appear when Yerim comes around, or when I think about her. I don’t know how it happens, but I think they’re like… connected to me?” Hyejoo explained, staring at the pile of hearts that were just… laying by her feet. Now that she worded it out to someone, Hyejoo realized that she had to investigate on further their origins. “So, are you… like, in love with Yerim?” Yeojin asked.

Her purple hearts wake up again, all happily glowing at the mention of Yerim’s name. Each glittering brighter than the other, as if they were screaming at Hyejoo to say yes. ”What! No! She’s just a nice customer!” Hyejoo denied, shaking her head. The hearts yelled at her again— well, it felt as if they were screaming at her— they didn’t make any noise, just the way they angrily swirled around her made her envision angry spirits pointing out her denial. Yeojin smirked, “The hearts aren’t helping, you obviously like her.”   
  


“I barely talk to her! I just serve her what she wants every morning then she leaves!”   
  


The hearts shook next to Hyejoo, denying her denial. “Hyejoo has a crush~ Ooh~” Yeojin teased, the purple hearts taking Yeojin’s side, giggling(?) at her along with the shorter college student. Hyejoo rolled her eyes, “It’s too early for this, My shift ends in a few, thank god.”   
  


“You can’t run away from love, Son Hyejoo!” Yeojin joked before Hyejoo turned her back at her and went into the staff room, with a parade of purple hearts following her from behind.   
  


* * *

Hyejoo found out the hearts disappear at their own will, a few hours after her shift, the hearys dissipated into the air, bored that Hyejoo wasn’t focusing on her alleged _love interest._ Hyejoo was relieved to see them gone, since she didn’t want to spread them around the shared living complex she lived in with her sister. Her older sister usually took over the daylight hours, along with other employees since they are bound for more customers in the afternoon and the early evening. Enough time for Hyejoo to get rest before going to her next shift.   
  


That is her life. Wake up at 7PM, have her breakfast, work at the café at ungodly hours, take care of drunks and an energetic Yeojin early in the morning, shift ends then she goes to sleep at 7AM. Now, with the addition of the hearts, admiring Yerim was now part of her schedule. It’s been two weeks since Yeojin found out about the purple hearts, and she hasn’t been able to look at Yerim the same way anymore.   
  


Yeojin also started calling herself Hyejoo’s _wingwoman_ , but the only thing Yeojin seems to be hyping up was her own confidence in relationship advice rather than Hyejoo’s confidence in talking to one girl. Hyejoo found it frustrating to be in the same room as both Yeojin and Yerim, words cannot express how stressful it is to try and spark up a conversation with Yerim under Yeojin’s supervision. Heck, Yeojin appears to the café every morning at 6AM now just to see Hyejoo talk to Yerim.   
  


Well, it’s also good to have Yeojin around at the same time, she’s in charge of collecting the purple hearts and hiding them in places that Yerim would never, _ever, god forbid_ , see them. All the purple hearts wanted to take a good glimpse at Yerim, they were like excited little kids, who perked up whenever they saw anything interesting. Yeojin has given them the nickname; _Hyejoo’s uncountable amount of kids_. 

Today was like any other, Yerim going up asking for her usual, the hearts going apeshit, Yeojin trying to calm them, and Hyejoo internally dying when looking at Yerim’s direction. Once Yerim left, the hearts would go crazy again, multiplying faster than bacteria, and for some reason, the other customers never acknowledged it. Seemed like other than Hyejoo, Yeojin can see it, so at hours where Yerim is not around, she lets her purple hearts free. On rare occasions, they help her around the café, carrying broomsticks and wiping the floor. It’s as if the hearts want to get on Hyejoo’s good side.   
  


**_10:30PM_ **

Hyejoo tapped her fingers on the counter rhythmically. Bored out of her mind. An empty-house tonight, and there isn’t anyone bothering her, not that she can complain about it. Keeping her company was a single purple heart that appeared out of its own will just to help her avoid being lonely. The purple heart sat on the table, slumping in front of her. She couldn’t _directly_ communicate with the hearts, she can talk to them, yes, but they can’t respond, however, they can understand her.   
  


“Hey, can you bring out more of your friends to play with? You look super sad.” Hyejoo asked the heart, the heart lifted itself up to match with Hyejoo’s height. The heart flipped itself around in the air energetically, before shaking aggressively, signaling a no. Hyejoo huffed a blow of air on the heart, pushing it backwards. The heart angrily shook again, “You pissed? Aren’t you forever supposed to be happy or in love, or whatever?” Hyejoo chuckled, poking the heart. The purple heart dodged her fingers, tiny jingle sounds playing out as it shook.

  
The heart started glowing all of a sudden, signaling something. The hearts only glow when Yerim was in close proximity or when Hyejoo was oddly thinking about her at random times of the day, the heart’s purple started to brightly shine in front of Hyejoo, the purple light lighting up the entire room. “You never shone this much! What’s going on!?” Hyejoo asked the heart. The heart started multiplying in a craze, more glowing hearts circulating the room with booming enery.

Sadly, Hyejoo couldn’t command the hearts whenever they are in such a state. The hearts flew around, multiplying more and eventually turning into a tornado of purple in the middle of the café. “Holy crap!” Hyejoo screamed, her adrenaline boosting up the further she watched the hearts create an entire natural disaster in front of her eyes. Hyejoo gulped, closing her eyes shut, wishing the café wouldn’t suffer negative circumstances all because her stupid hearts that develop because she has an epic crush on a customer who visits the café everyday.

A bell rings.

Hyejoo turned around, _a customer has arrived_.   
  


  
Her eyes widen realizing who it is.

”Y-Yerim!?” Hyejoo exclaimed, standing from her seat. Yerim leaned on the door lazily, giggling abnormally. She limped inside the café, her steps slow and heavy. Her body rocks left and right as she shuffled into the room. The hearts paused seeing Yerim. “Hey Hyejoo… *hic* Café’s empty…?” Yerim slumped herself on the nearest chair, her head hanging as she leaned heavily on the backrest. The hearts surrounded her, looking alarmed.

”Ooh~ Purple hearts~ That’s neat…” Yerim hummed, poking one of the hearts. The hearts backed away from Yerim, disgusted at her current state. “Yerim.” Hyejoo called out in a more stricter voice. “Are you drunk?”   
  


“Drunk…? Uhh… I had some drinks earlier… So I dunno…” She giggled again, “Hyejoo? You seeing these hearts? Or am I just imagining it?” Yerim pointed at the wall of purple hearts that stood behind Yerim and Hyejoo. The hearts glanced at Hyejoo, glowing a confused light shade of marshmallow. “Yerim, you’re drunk.” Hyejoo reminded, Yerim giggled again. “I must be smashed then…”   
  


“What happened? Why are you here?”   
  
  


“Well… had a couple drinks with my friend, Jungeun… I think I ran away…” Yerim recalled, staring at the ceiling. 

“…Ran away? Why did you come here then?” 

Yerim thought for a second, humming to her thoughts. “I think I was thinkin’ about you? I dunno… I’m so sick of using my brain, that’s enough thoughts for today, I think! I’m shutting down.” Yerim’s tired smile wrinkled in front of Hyejoo again- the same smile she would give her every time they meet in the cashier. Hyejoo blushed red at Yerim’s statement, _thinking about me? When you’re drunk!?_ The hearts swirled into a frenzy once again, flying at all sorts of directions in the café. The fact that the hearts reflected Hyejoo’s romantic emotions was still crazy scary to Hyejoo. 

“Yerim, Do you want a drink?” Hyejoo asked, her concern for the girl getting the better of her. Yerim nodded her head, “The usual, please.” She croaked. “Let the hearts take care of you.” Hyejoo told her, Yerim nodded without questioning her, “Okay.” 

  
Hyejoo nodded at the purple hearts, who then proceeded to tap themselves onto Yerim’s limbs. Three to four hearts resting themselves on Yerim’s arms, legs, thighs, and even her forehead. “Ooh~ The hearts are massaging me! Look, Hyejoo! It’s kind of… _nice_.” Yerim cooed, the warmth radiating from the hearts easing her muscles. Hyejoo watched as she slowly drifted into sleep, blanketing the warmth of the hearts.   
  


“Wow, How come you guys never do that whenever I have a migraine?” Hyejoo interrogated the rest of the hearts that had no space to place themselves on Yerim’s body. The hearts didn’t respond. Hyejoo scoffed, turning her head to the preparing station. Hyejoo grabbed a cup from the cup dispenser, and started to get into her work. “One caramel macchiato, coming up!” Hyejoo announced, slipping the cup underneath a coffee maker, tapping some buttons that kickstarting the machine into producing the designated syrups that were needed to make the macchiato.   
  


A lone purple heart floated in front of Hyejoo, sitting on the coffee maker, staring sadly at Hyejoo. “What?” Hyejoo asked the heart. Hyejoo reached her hand towards it, offering her palm to rest on. The purple heart jumped on her palm. Hyejoo smiled at the purple, lowering her hand to show it the coffee. “Doesn’t it smell nice?” Hyejoo asked, the heart jingled again, particles of glitter shaking out of its outline.   
  


Without any warning, the purple heart dipped into the liquid. Hyejoo yelped, “Hey! That isn’t a swimming pool!” However, she was too late, a dust of purple squeezed itself onto the cup, emitting purple smoke in the process. The scent that erupted from the cup was like honey mixed with caramel… Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows, _the macchiato is ready_. Did the purple heart added itself onto the recipe…? Hyejoo grabbed the cup, bringing it closer to her face.   
  
  


It smelled the same, but didn’t look the same, the brown caramel syrup wasn’t the only one floating on the milky foam, there was hints of purple swirling on it as well if you just squinted your eyes. _The heart seriously dissolved into the drink_. Hyejoo bit her lip. _I will serve it to Yerim._ Hyejoo capped the cup, exiting the kitchen. Yerim was possibly half-asleep on the sofa-chair, the hearts acting as her heater, soft snores coming out of her mouth.   
  


Hyejoo tapped her shoulder, stirring her awake. Yerim’s tired eyes blinked open at the sudden shift of movement, “Ah, Hyejoo.” She yawned, looking at the café employee. “My caramel ready?” She asked in a sleepy tone, the hearts one by one jumped put of Yerim’s body, turning the color _grey_ … and disappearing into the air. Hyejoo scrunched her eyes at the disappearing hearts. “Yes.” Hyejoo answered, lending Yerim the mysterious macchiato to her.   
  


Yerim smiled warmly, taking a sip of the drink. “I added a new ingredient, I hope you like it.” Well- the ingredient sort if _added itself_ in, not that Hyejoo knows what it tasted like. Yerim’s eyes widened, “Oh! This is so much better than the original recipe!” She exclaimed, taking another sip. “Whatcha add on it?” Yerim asked, her eyes sparkling… Hyejoo swore she can see a bit of purple twinkling in those wide eyes of Yerim’s.

”It’s a secret.” Hyejoo smirked.   
  
  


“Well, it better be! This is top notch!” Yerim downed the drink in one gulp, “And my headache’s gone! And I feel so sober! What kind of magical properties does this have?” Yerim investigated, placing the empty cup on the table. Hyejoo shrugged, “I told you, it’s a secret.” Hyejoo reminded, mirroring her own toothy-smile at Yerim.   
  
  


“Oh god, I gotta tell Jungeun about this, I’m even sober—“ 

Suddenly, before Yerim could finish her sentence, the café door bursted open. A young woman with brunette locks of hair tied in a ponytail entered the café abruptly, with a pissed expression on her face. “CHOI YERIM!” She yelled, pointing at the girl who seemed _too_ sober after finishing almost two full cups of beer a few hours prior to Yerim’s barging into the café. 

“You’re… okay?” Jungeun walked into the café properly, her footsteps resonating with fading worry. Yerim smiled brightly at her older friend. “Yeah! Hyejoo took care of me!” Yerim lifted her cup of caramel macchiato softly gripped between her hands. Hyejoo placed her hands on her hips, proud that she was able to take care of the girl.

Jungeun took the seat across Yerim. “What? You ran away from me, made me run across the entire block, into random shops, just to find you having a nice of coffee with your friend?” Jungeun’s eyes widened, as she screamed at the unsuspecting sober, Yerim placed a finger on her chin, thinking about what type of answer she was going to give Jungeun. “Well, pretty much, yeah.” Yerim agreed, a smile still on her lips.   
  


Hyejoo watched as Jungeun hung her head low, massaging her forehead with her fingers. Jungeun sighed, “Choi Yerim, you’re the death of me.” The older girl spoke with irritation in her voice, “I’m never drinking with you again.”   
  
  


Yerim frowned, “Aw! C’mon! It was pretty fun!”   
  
  


Hyejoo obviously could see Junegun was the one who kept Yerim on a leash. Sort of similar to her’s and Yeojin’s relationship. (Thank god Hyejoo has no intentions of asking Yeojin to have a drinking party with her, who knows what sort of personality Yeojin could display after one drink?) Hyejoo found herself smiling a bit from pitying Jungeun, a complete stranger. 

“Alright then, Let’s go home.” Jungeun announced, standing up from her seat. “What? I’m not done talking to Hyejoo though.” Yerim mentioned, pointing at the café employee. The older girl stared at the said café employee for a moment, Hyejoo saw her face properly- and not only did she look absolutely smashed, she also looked extremely _exhausted_. “You mind if I take Yerim? She always comes here every morning anyways.” Jungeun asked simply, grabbing her purse and slinging her blazer across her shoulder.

Hyejoo nodded, “You look extremely tired.”   
  
  


Jungeun laughed, “You don’t say.”

”Say, come in tomorrow morning, I’ll give you a drink on the house, Looks like you need some caffeine in your system.” Hyejoo offered, helping Yerim onto her feet. “I can never sat no the free stuff, sure, I’ll pop in with Yerm here.” Jungeun placed a hand on _Yerm_ ’s shoulder, shaking her aggressively. “Thank Hyejoo for her hospitality, and apologize for being a bother.” She demanded Yerim in a low tone, audible enough for Hyejoo to hear.   
  


Yerim bowed at her, “Thank you for taking care of me, And I’m sorry for bothering you this late.”   
  


“Well, Why are you apologizing? You said you were thinking me in the first place.” Hyejoo grinned at her, greasily adding that comment. In her head, two Hyejoos did a handshake, self-praising herself for acting smooth. Jungeun laugh-screamed (Did she scream? Or did she just laugh so loudly it sounded like a scream?), Yerim flushed red. “Ooh~ You came here to flirt with a girl half-drunk? I see you, Choi Yerimmie!”   
  


The flirt in question shook her head aggressively, slapping away Jungeun’s pointing hand at her, “N-No I did not! I say weird things when I’m drunk!” Yerim interjected, expressing her denial with her entire body, through flailing her arms and stomping her feet on the ground angrily.   
  


“I’m so sorry for saying something so embarrassing like that… I’m the worst…” Yerim groaned, covering her face, flustered about her actions.   
  


“It’s okay, It was… cute.” Hyejoo dug her hands into her apron’s pocket, rocking on her feet, toes to the heels in that pattern. Yerim blushed at Hyejoo’s small compliment, her ears visibly turning pink. Jungeun nudged her on the arm with her elbow, smirking at Yerim.   
  
  


Hyejoo could feel the purple hearts blooming into her chest rapidly, yet none came out- they were keeping themselves in, trying not to ruin the moment. She could feel herself _and_ the hearts ride on adrenaline in this interaction. _Take the chance_. Hyejoo yelled into her head. _Take the chance!_ She could hear the purple hearts chant inside her.   
  


“Hey Yerim, before you go…”   
  


Yerim hummed, her soft eyes settling themselves on Hyejoo’s frame. Jungeun was already by the café door, opening it to reveal the street outside.   
  


“If you’re free tomorrow, wanna… hang out? Like… like on a _date_?”   
  


Hearing herself say those words out loud made her cringe, she felt herself sinking into the ground. _Ah, I need to take that back_. Regret hits her faster than usual. She cursed in her head, she’s never asked anyone out before, and _god damn_ did it take so much confidence out of her.   
  


Hyejoo opened her mouth to take back her offer.   
  


“Actually… That sounds nice.” Yerim accepted. _Now that is an answer Hyejoo wasn’t expecting_. “A date sounds nice, I would like to try it.”

”Yeah! Yeah- um… maybe at 2PM? Meet me here?”

  
  
“Do I need to dress prettily?”

“Y-You always dress pretty! No need to stress it!” 

  
  
“Okay! You got yourself a date, Hyejoo. Keep your word.” Yerim waved her hand goodbye at Hyejoo, turning her back at her, returning to Jungeun. “Bye! See you tomorrow!” Yerim gave her signature soft toothy-smile, before leaving for the day. Jungeun closed the door of the café, the sound of the bell attached onto the door ringing.   
  


“Yeah… bye.” Hyejoo raised her hand at the closing door, once it closed shut, she dropped her arm back on her side.   
  


Hyejoo screamed onto the wall. The purple hearts exploding out of her body’s aura. “I asked her out!!” Hyejoo announced at the herd of hearts that happily jingled songs at her announcement.   
  


The café employee fell on a bed of purple hearts that lifted her up off the ground, hyping her up.   
  


_She did it._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading/leaving kudos! <3
> 
> @hyunnerim on twitter!


End file.
